The devices, systems, and methods disclosed herein relate generally to pneumatic valves, and more particularly, to pneumatic valves utilized in a vitreoretinal surgical console.
A vitreoretinal surgical console typically includes pneumatic valves and manifolds to provide reciprocating cutter motion in a dual acting vitreous probe. The pneumatic valves and manifolds supply actuation pressure and venting selectively to each side of a diaphragm in an alternating sequence to provide the dual actuation operation. The pneumatic valve switches between a supply pressure and an air exhaust through a pair of pneumatic tubes connected between the probe and the valve manifold. As shown in FIG. 7, a conventional pneumatic valve 710 is provided to switch between a first position, in which the pressurized air supply 720 is connected to port A and the air exhaust 730 is connected to port B, and a second position, in which the pressurized air supply 720 is supplied to port B and the air exhaust 730 is connected to port A. In between the first position and the second position, the conventional pneumatic valve is in a transition state.
Typically, a reciprocating spool or poppet is provided to switch the pneumatic valve 710 back and forth between the first position and the second position to alternately open and close ports in the valve body that are routed to fittings in the manifold and connected to tubes leading to the vitreous probe 750. The reciprocating movement of the spool or poppet is typically induced electromechanically at high repetition rates corresponding to the cut rate of the vitreous probe. For example, the reciprocation rate may typically exceed 5,000 cuts per minute (83 Hz). The high acceleration forces associated with rapid reversals between each reciprocating motion may cause vibration and noise. Further, the sliding seals introduce friction and wear. Faster repetition rates are associated with improved patient benefits by means of reduced traction forces transmitted to the retina.
The present disclosure is directed to devices, systems, and methods that address one or more of the disadvantages of the prior art, while enabling patient benefits provided by faster repetition.